


[Podfic] Five Times Someone Asked About Natasha's Tattoo

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, F/M, Friendship, Get Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: For this prompt at avengerkink: "For some reason I see Natasha having a tattoo/multiple tattoos. I would love to see a fic where each of the Avengers (& Loki or Coulson?) ask her what they mean, and maybe she lies or just doesn't say, but one time she does. Ideally I would like to see the plus one be Clint, but whatever the author wants is fine."





	[Podfic] Five Times Someone Asked About Natasha's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Someone Asked about Natasha's Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461817) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Five Times Someone Asked About Natasha's Tattoo: 6:09

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Five%20Times%20Someone%20Asked%20About%20Natasha's%20Tattoo.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Five%20Times%20Someone%20Asked%20About%20Natasha's%20Tattoo.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 6:09
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Five%20Times%20Someone%20Asked%20About%20Natasha's%20Tattoo.m4b)| **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 6:09

  
---|---


End file.
